Global Warming (Pitbull album)
| recorded = 2012 | studio = | genre = * EDM * dance-pop }} | length = 40:58 (standard) 56:13 (deluxe) 57:41 (Meltdown) | label = | producer = }} | prev_title = Planet Pit | prev_year = 2011 | next_title = Globalization | next_year = 2014 | misc = | single2 = Get It Started | single2date = June 25, 2012 | single3 = Don't Stop the Party | single3date = September 25, 2012 | single4 = Feel This Moment | single4date = February 22, 2013 | }} }} Global Warming is the seventh studio album recorded by American rapper Pitbull. It was released on November 16, 2012. A teaser to accompany the release of Global Warming was first released onto Pitbull's official Facebook and YouTube channel on September 17, 2012. Background On October 7, 2011, RCA Music Group announced it was disbanding J Records along with Arista Records and Jive Records. With the shutdown, Pitbull, and all other artists previously signed to these three labels, will instead release future material on the RCA Records brand. In April 2012, it was announced that his seventh studio album would be titled Global Warming. Pitbull announced in May 2012, via Facebook, that the album would be released on November 19, 2012. It was also announced that the lead single from the album would be attached to the Men in Black 3 soundtrack. "Back in Time", which samples "Love Is Strange" by Mickey & Sylvia, was released on March 27, 2012. The second single, "Get It Started" featuring singer Shakira, was released in June 2012. A tour promoting the album in the United States began in August 2012, and includes the concert in Ulan Bator, Mongolia on September 8. In October, Pitbull confirmed that Shakira, Christina Aguilera, Chris Brown, Jennifer Lopez, The Wanted, Enrique Iglesias and Havana Brown would all be featured on the album. The song "Last Night" was originally intended for Paris Hilton, and Nicole Scherzinger had recorded a demo of "Outta Nowhere" in 2012. Complex named the album cover the second worst of 2012. Singles "Back in Time" was released as the album's lead single on March 27, 2012. The song was released as the main theme from Men in Black 3, appearing over the end credits of the film. The song peaked at number 11 on the US ''Billboard'' Hot 100, number 3 in France, number 4 in Canada, number 4 in Australia and number 5 in Germany. "Get It Started" was released as the album's second single on June 25, 2012. The song features guest vocals from Colombian singer, plus songwriter Shakira. The song peaked at number 89 on the US Billboard Hot 100. "Don't Stop the Party" was released as the album's third single on September 25, 2012. The song contains a sample of the song "Funky Vodka" performed by TJR. The song peaked at number 17 on the US Billboard Hot 100, number 7 in the UK and number 9 in Canada. "Feel This Moment" was released as the album's fourth single on January 18, 2013. The song features guest vocals from the American recording artist Christina Aguilera. The song features a re-created (not sampled) melody from "Take On Me" performed by A-ha. The song peaked at number 8 on the US Billboard Hot 100, number 1 in Spain, number 4 in Canada, number 5 in the UK, number 6 in Australia and number 9 in Germany. Promotional singles "Echa Pa'lla (Manos Pa'rriba)" featuring Papayo was released on July 16, 2012 as the album's first promotional single. "Outta Nowhere" was released as the album's second promotional single on May 28, 2013. The song features Colombian-American recording artist Danny Mercer. The music video was shot and filmed during July 2013, however, Pitbull decided not to release it. Critical reception At Metacritic, which assigns a normalised rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, it received an average score of 64, based on 8 reviews indicating "Generally favorable reviews". Ray Rahman of Entertainment Weekly gave the album an A- rating stating that the: "highlight may be the Christina Aguilera collab" while also giving a nod to the Havana Brown collaboration "Last Night" as the other "best track". Sam Lansky of the website Idolator stated the music and large range of featured artists are "mostly what fans of his clubby hip-pop have come to expect, so don't be surprised when it's blasting at your local mall for the next year." He noted Pitbull's collaboration with Jennifer Lopez, "Drinks for You (Ladies Anthem)" to be one of the album's stand-out tracks. Commercial performance Global Warming debuted on the US ''Billboard'' 200 at number 14, with 63,800 units sold. As of December 1, 2013, the album has sold 355,000 copies in the United States. Track listing | title1 = Global Warming | note1 = featuring Sensato | writer1 = Armando C. Perez, William Reyna, Urales Vargas, Jean-Christoph Ritter, Özgur Yelmen, Antonio Monge, Rafael Ruiz | extra1 = Bass ill Euro, Perez, DJ Buddha | length1 = 1:25 | title2 = Don't Stop the Party | note2 = featuring TJR | writer2 = Perez, TJ Rozdilsky, José García, Jorge Gomez Martinez, Warwick Lyn, Frederick Hibbert | extra2 = TJR, Chris Lake | length2 = 3:26 | title3 = Feel This Moment | note3 = featuring Christina Aguilera | writer3 = Perez, Nasri Atweh, Adam Messinger, Nolan Lambroza, Vargas, Christina Aguilera, Pal Waaktaar, Morten Harket, Magne Furuholmen | extra3 = Messinger, Nasri, Sir Nolan, DJ Buddha | length3 = 3:49 | title4 = Back in Time | note4 = featured in Men in Black 3 | writer4 = Perez, Vargas, Marc Kinchen, Adrian Trejo, Ralph Thane, Mickey Baker, Sylvia Robinson, Ellas McDaniel | extra4 = Kinchen, DJ Spydr, DJ Big Syphe, DJ Buddha | length4 = 3:27 | title5 = Hope We Meet Again | note5 = featuring Chris Brown | writer5 = Perez, Atweh, Messinger, Lambroza, Vargas, Chris Brown | extra5 = Messinger, Nasri, Sir Nolan | length5 = 3:41 | title6 = Party Ain't Over | note6 = featuring Usher and Afrojack | writer6 = Perez, Jamal Jones, Nick van de Wall, Usher Raymond IV, Vargas, Earl Hayes | extra6 = Polow da Don, Afrojack, DJ Buddha | length6 = 4:03 | title7 = Drinks for You (Ladies Anthem) | note7 = featuring J. Lo | writer7 = Perez, Jennifer Lopez, Daniel Woodis, Vargas, Monica Rustgi | extra7 = DJ Class, DJ Buddha | length7 = 3:16 | title8 = Have Some Fun | note8 = featuring The Wanted and Afrojack | writer8 = Perez, van de Wall, Vargas, Daniel Murcia, David Baerwald, Bill Bottrell, Wyn Cooper, Sheryl Crow, Kevin Gilbert | extra8 = Afrojack, DJ Buddha | length8 = 4:04 | title9 = Outta Nowhere | note9 = featuring Danny Mercer | writer9 = Perez, Murcia | extra9 = Danny Mercer | length9 = 3:26 | title10 = Tchu Tchu Tcha | note10 = featuring Enrique Iglesias | writer10 = Perez, Raphaël Judrin, Pierre-Antoine Melki, Enrique Iglesias, Shylton Fernandes | extra10 = soFLY & Nius | length10 = 3:25 | title11 = Last Night | note11 = featuring Havana Brown and Afrojack | writer11 = Perez, van de Wall, Vargas, Anthony Preston | extra11 = Afrojack, DJ Buddha | length11 = 3:39 | title12 = I'm Off That | note12 = | writer12 = Perez, van de Wall, RL Grime, Vargas, Trejo, Martinez, García, Frank Rodriguez | extra12 = RL Grime, Perez | length12 = 3:17 }} | extra_column = Producer(s) | title13 = Echa Pa'lla (Manos Pa'rriba) | note13 = featuring Papayo | writer13 = Perez, Gregor Salto, Manuel Corrao, Vargas, Tzvetin Todorov | extra13 = Salto, Todorov, DJ Buddha | length13 = 3:16 | title14 = Everybody Fucks | note14 = featuring Akon and David Rush | writer14 = Perez, Salto, Murcia, Jencarlos Canela, Aliaune Thaim, Vargas, Todorov, Kizzo | extra14 = Salto, Todorov, DJ Buddha | length14 = 4:17 | title15 = Get It Started | note15 = featuring Shakira | writer15 = Perez, Durrell Babbs, Vargas, Sidney Samson, Kinchen, Bigram Zayas, Shakira, Kris Stephens | extra15 = Samson, Kinchen, DVLP, DJ Buddha | length15 = 4:05 | title16 = 11:59 | note16 = featuring Vein | writer16 = Perez, Gravriel Aminov | extra16 = Vein | length16 = 3:37 |total_length = 56:13 }} | title1 = Rain Over Me | note1 = featuring Marc Anthony | writer1 = Pérez, RedOne, Marc Anthony, Bilal "The Chef" Hajji, AJ Janussi, Rachid Aziz | extra1 = RedOne, David Rush, Jimmy Joker | length1 = 3:52 | title2 = International Love | note2 = featuring Chris Brown | writer2 = Pérez, Carsten Shack, Peter Biker, Sean Hurley, Claude Kelly | extra2 = Soulshock & Biker, Sean Hurley | length2 = 3:49 | title3 = Hotel Room Service | writer3 = John Reid, Marc Kinchen, Mark Ross, David Hobbs, Nile Rogers, Hugh Brankin, Armando Perez, Graham Wilson, Ross Campbell, James Scheffer, Bernard Edwards, Luther Campbell, Christopher Wongwon | extra3 = Jim Jonsin | length3 = 3:59 | title4 = Give Me Everything | note4 = featuring Ne-Yo, Afrojack and Nayer | writer4 = Pérez, van de Wall, Shaffer Smith | extra4 = Afrojack | length4 = 4:16 | title5 = Hey Baby (Drop It to the Floor) | note5 = featuring T-Pain | writer5 = Pérez, Faheem Najm, Sandy Wilhelm | extra5 = Sandy Vee | length5 = 3:56 | title6 = DJ Got Us Fallin' in Love | note6 = Usher featuring Pitbull | writer6 = Max Martin, Shellback, Savan Kotecha, Pérez | extra6 = Max Martin, Shellback | length6 = 3:42 | title7 = Dance Again | note7 = Jennifer Lopez featuring Pitbull | writer7 = RedOne, Enrique Iglesias, Bilal "The Chef", AJ Junior, Pérez | extra7 = RedOne | length7 = 3:57 }} | title13 = Timber | note13 = featuring Kesha | writer13 = | extra13 = }} | length13 = 3:24 | title14 = That High | note14 = featuring Kelly Rowland | writer14 = | extra14 = | length14 = 3:14 | title15 = Do It | note15 = featuring Mayer Hawthorne | writer15 = | extra15 = | length15 = 3:40 | title16 = Sun in California | note16 = featuring Mohombi and PLAYB4CK | writer16 = | extra16 = | length16 = 3:00 | title17 = All the Things | note17 = featuring Inna | writer17 = | extra17 = *Sean Combs }} | length17 = 3:25 |total_length = 57:41 }} ;Notes * signifies an additional producer * signifies a co-producer * The clean version of "Tchu Tchu Tcha" is used for the explicit version of Global Warming on iTunes. ;Sample credits * "Global Warming" contains a portion of the composition from "Macarena" written by Antonio Monge and Rafael Ruiz. *"Don't Stop the Party" contains a sample from "Funky Kingston" written by Frederick Hibbert, as performed by Toots & The Maytals. *"Feel This Moment" contains a portion of the composition "Take On Me", written by Pål Waaktaar, Morten Harket, and Magne Furuholmen, as performed by A-ha. *"Back in Time" contains a sample from "Love is Strange", written by Mickey Baker, Sylvia Robinson, and Ellas McDaniel, as performed by Mickey & Sylvia. * "Have Some Fun" contains a portion of the composition "All I Wanna Do", written by David Baerwald, Bill Bottrell, Wyn Cooper, Sheryl Crow, and Kevin Gilbert, as performed by Sheryl Crow. * "Tchu Tchu Tcha" contains a portion of the composition "Eu Quero Tchu, Eu Quero Tcha", written by Shylton Fernandes, as performed by João Lucas & Marcelo. * "I'm Off That" contains a sample from "Pacha on Acid", written by Nick van de Wall, as performed by Afrojack. *"Timber" contains a portion of the composition "San Francisco Bay", written by Lee Oskar, Keri Oskar, and Greg Errico; as well as a sample of one of Pitbull's own songs, "11:59" featuring Vein. Charts Certifications Release history References Category:2012 albums Category:Pitbull (rapper) albums Category:Spanish-language albums